Revenge Is Sweet
by skullXqueen815
Summary: it's a small fic for my sis's B-day. a few freinds pull a prank on shishi.


The Dark Tournament was just around the corner; it was only a matter of hours before the first fight, and the run-of-the-mill demons have been building up in their excitement. They have been craving some hardcore action for months, a glodicidal bloodbath that was sure to quench their thirst. The Black Market had wasted no time in beautifying the hotels on Makai Island with the help of the most powerful demons on the demon plane. Billions - trillions of dollars had been invested in the luxuries of providing a hot spring, a lounge, and more. Was that to mean that there was no right for a pleasurable experience or two before the fight?  
No.  
A small group was making their way through the stadium. The leader of this group was fun-loving, he was the captain of his own team, and everyone who knew him referred to him as "Shishi." As equal as they were in their love of fun, everybody who was involved in this mischief-making conspiracy had their own advantages, unique talents which set them all apart and made them their own. Ranging from thievery to just causing chaos, the group had their own means of meeting their one objective:  
Redecorating the stadium.  
"I can't wait to put my new skills to good use!" A little girl remarked. She was a blue-haired child with stars tattooed just below her left eye, and she specialized in the use of puppet strings. Just recently, she'd learned how to make use of her 'puppet strings' for more creative purposes. "I want to make the stadium look all prettiful"  
"There's no need to get too excited," another voice was heard. This one belonged to a tall male, one with fluorescent red hair that, whenever it reflected on the light, looked more pink than it did red. He was the demon who created vortexes for the sole purpose of chaos, but he had enough self-control to not destroy everything that was set before him. Shishi ensured a stiff punishment for the lack thereof. "You'll be able to show off soon enough." The red-haired demon gave a smirk at the thought of the chairs rearranged and covered in a paste that would leave each contestant permanently attached to his or her chairs, the arena covered with the creativity of each member of the group of four, and a reminder to the tournament committee that even demons were capable of playing pranks. This one, they vowed, would be one to remember for all of eternity.  
There were only three members of the group present; the fourth and fifth were absent. Where could they be? A slender female suddenly appeared in front of Shishi and then bowed. "The stadium is set," the damsel spoke in a hushed whisper for just Shishi to hear, "we're the only members present. I'll start by rearranging the furniture." A grin appeared and slowly spread across Shishi's face, a playful one. "Shall I expect the rest in a few moments?" Shishi's answer was a mere nod, and he glanced at the two demons out of the corner of his eye before looking back at the female who stood in front of him.  
"You shall, but do leave us something to do, Seiren." Shishi said. "Reiko will be cross if she and Mudo lose out on their chance of having their fun, and Reiko's been practicing her new technique for sometime now. She needs her chance to leave her mark." With a nod, Seiren vanished as quickly as she had appeared, and she was already at work inside the stadium in relocating the Committee's box to the base of the audience, just outside of the arena where the fighters would be fighting. She was in the middle of rearranging the last two rows of chairs when Shishi walked inside the stadium alone. He spotted Seiren in the back and looked up to her.  
"Shishi. You've come alone." Seiren thought this unusual of him to have come alone. "Where are Reiko and Mudo?" She made haste in flipping the chairs every which way before using her incredible speed to appear by Shishi's side.  
"They told me to go ahead," Shishi said, with his right hand behind his back. He had a soft spot for Seiren, and he knew that she had just the same feelings for him. Seiren, on the other hand, was unaware of Shishi's knowing about this, so she blushed when he stood less than three feet from her. "Seiren, I"  
"OOH! ART TIME!!!!" Reiko's voice rang out, filling the entire stadium with her presence. She had eight yo-yos in her two hands, each of them sitting in between one finger at a time. "HEY, SHISHI! LOOKIT ALL OF THE PRETTY COLORS!!!!" She cut loose on the yo-yos, and the rose that Shishi had been holding in his right hands fell to the ground behind him. He jumped out of the way in order to avoid being hit by one of Reiko's yo-yos, and Seiren did the same, having noticed the now-destroyed rose on the ground. "WOO-HOO!!! GO, MY YO-YOS!!!" Mudo was putting glue all over the chairs, far away from Reiko and her dangerous toys.  
"Reiko, you're going to kill us all!" Mudo shouted from the fifth row. Seiren had tripped over one of the wires from Reiko's yo-yo, and Shishi dove over to catch her. Now the two were floating in the air above the new rows of chairs.  
"I think it's time you've reeled in your yo-yos, Reiko!" Shishi called, holding Seiren in his arms. The shy girl blushed a deep shade of pink at this and, just before she was lowered onto the roof of the committee's booth, Shishi quickly touched Seiren's lips with his own for a confessional kiss.  
"RED AND GREEN AND PINK AND YELLOW!!! THEY'RE REALLY GOING TO LOVE US FOR THIS!!!!" Reiko was exclaiming when Shishi grabbed both of her hands and retracted the eight yo-yos back to her hands. "Aw...what'd you have to go and do that for, Shishi? I was only doing what I was supposed to do!" Reiko complained. "Now you ruined my fun!" She pouted and gave Shishi the sad neko face, and he sighed.  
"Your yo-yos almost killed Seiren, Reiko..." he was about to further scold the little girl when he got a better idea. "I've got a better idea...why don't you go play with some of the people from the committee? I'm sure they won't mind if you show off your new powers to them. Go on, knock 'em out"  
"Okay!" Reiko's pout vanished and was replaced with a fangy cat's smile. Her neko ears popped up, and she ran off, making her way out of the arena.  
"Seiren, go with her," Shishi ordered, "make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." As Seiren nodded and immediately vanished from the stadium, Shishi stood there, surveying the now-destroyed stadium. Mudo walked over to him and stood by his side. "Strange, I think we only needed Reiko's yo-yos to get the job done." Mudo shot Shishi a Look.  
"What do you mean, Shishi?" he asked. "She nearly took all of our heads off"  
"Yes...but you've gotta admit, she's the best one of us all"  
So much for Shishi falling for Seiren.


End file.
